The outdoor unit of upward blow-off type has been known as the outdoor unit used for the air conditioner, which is configured to take in air from its rear, left and right side surfaces by rotation of the fan disposed at the upper part for blowing air upward.
The outdoor unit of the aforementioned type is required to increase the front area of the heat exchanger in the limited space, that is, the peripheral length or height for the purpose of improving performance of air blowing and heat exchanging while suppressing the unit size. In order to satisfy the requirement, the method as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2011-112303 (Patent Literature 1) has been proposed. Specifically, the disclosed structure has two fans arranged in parallel with each other at the upper part of the unit, and two heat exchangers each having substantially U-like shape are disposed to surround the respective fans. The header pipe for dividing the refrigerant into the respective refrigerant paths of the heat exchanger is disposed at one end proximal to the other heat exchanger so as to actualize the same heat exchanging performance with no need of distributing the refrigerant to the header pipe.